Amar não é o bastante
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Ficar apaixonado por alguém é uma grande merda. Especialmente se a pessoa em questão for a namoradinha do seu irmão. Porque somente o amor nem sempre basta para que duas pessoas possam ficar juntas.


_Fanfic feita de presente de Amigo Secreto para Nina, inicialmente postada no Nyah fanfiction ~_ _[Scotland x Nyo! Japan]_

_Boa leitura!_

**Amar não é o bastante**

Scott andava mais irritado que o normal.

Um simples respirar mais alto era o suficiente para fazê-lo perder a paciência e querer pular no pescoço do primeiro ser que passasse na sua frente – ou melhor, querer pular no pescoço de Arthur Kirkland, o autoproclamado representante do Reino Unido. _Ah, vá à merda! _Ele mal dava conta da Inglaterra. Era só um pirralho – um maldito pirralho que, por coincidência do destino (ou uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto), também era seu irmão.

Na maior parte do tempo, só ignorava o inglês como podia. Não que o odiasse – não era isso, jurava! O que havia eram algumas discordâncias e atritos não tão facilmente resolvíveis. Mas tinha certas coisas que não dava para ignorar. A mais recente era a Aliança Anglo-Japonesa, praticamente certa. Só faltava combinar alguns detalhes e assinar os papéis. Também ficou sabendo que Arthur queria fazer uma festa – pequena, só para os mais chegados.

_Até parece_. Ele só queria se exibir, mostrar como não estava mais sozinho, visto que achara alguém que o suportava.

O ruivo ficava com pena da pobre Honda. Ela teria que aguentar os caprichos daquele seu irmão mimado e irritante. A japonesa merecia algo melhor. Alguém que a protegesse, que não ficasse exigindo nada além de sua companhia... Alguém que se contentasse por tê-la. Alguém assim como Scott.

O escocês franziu as sobrancelhas, apertando o cigarro entre os lábios. A verdade era que tinha achado bom para o inglês arrumar uma amiga, só não esperava que ele também acabasse se afeiçoando tanto a nipônica. Não viu como ou quando, tampouco sabia o porquê – assustou-se ao ver a notícia da provável união, mordeu-se de ódio e só então se deu conta de que estava desejando a amiguinha do britânico idiota.

_"Não é minha culpa"_, pensou, apagando o cigarro em meio à montanha que se formava no cinzeiro. A culpa era de Honda Sakura: ninguém mandou a japonesa ser tão perfeita e, ao mesmo tempo, tão... inalcançável.

A pele era como porcelana. O rosto, emoldurado pelos cabelos castanhos escuros - quase pretos - destacando a tez alva. Os olhos cor de âmbar, cintilantes, como se fossem duas pedras preciosas incrustadas no lugar dos orbes. O corpo não era muito curvilíneo, ao menos era o que as vestes tradicionais nipônicas fazia parecer, mas _nela_ isso não era tão importante: a curva mais atrativa estava nos lábios róseos, sempre com um doce sorriso. Não importava para Honda o quão carrancudo o escocês se encontrava, ela sempre se dirigia ao ruivo com um curvar de lábios suave, que fazia com que seus sentimentos se abrandassem, mesmo que somente em seu íntimo. A expressão não mudava, mas, de algum modo, ele tinha a impressão de que a outra tinha consciência do que acontecia dentro de si.

Tudo que a nipônica conseguiu foi acender ainda mais sua paixão, sua raiva; seu amor e seu ciúme. Talvez no fim ela só fosse uma garota dissimulada e fez tudo com o propósito final de dominar sua vida e seus pensamentos. Nem sua amada garrafa de whisky conseguia apagar os vestígios da existência de Sakura.

_"Acho que é porque... nesse instante, ela é minha própria existência"._

Sentiu vontade de se dar um murro, mas simplesmente se levantou e saiu de casa. Como podia o grande Escócia cair feito um patinho nas garras de uma garotinha? Provavelmente tais pensamentos eram fruto do alto teor alcoólico que havia em seu sangue. Já tinha bebido muito – e esse "muito" é realmente _muito_, não era um fracote para bebidas como o patético Inglaterra. Sabia que ela não era daquele jeito, porém era boa demais para ser real. Precisava encontrar um defeito, uma falha, o que quer que fosse; caso contrário, sentia que iria enlouquecer.

Não que Sakura fosse forçada, pelo contrário. O ruivo já teve a oportunidade de ver o quanto ela podia ser teimosa ou os lábios crispados quando ela se aborrecia. Era tudo tão adorável! Mas, de fato: odiava-se por pensar assim.

Erguendo os olhos verdes, percebeu que seus pés o levaram até a casa de Arthur. Era uma boa: tinha se irritado, nada mais justo do que bater na causa de toda sua confusão mental. Afinal, se não fosse aquela maldita aliança, poderia continuar exatamente do mesmo jeito que estava: cada um em seu canto e ninguém saindo ferido – em vários sentidos, abrangendo bem mais que o "físico".

Não bateu a porta, sequer anunciou sua chegada ou pediu licença. Após abrir a porta com violência, adentrou a casa, o olhar vago percorrendo lentamente toda a extensão da sala.

– Ah... – Endireitou a postura, transferindo o peso de um pé ao outro. – Honda.

A morena ficou de pé, levantando-se do sofá no qual estava sentada sobre os calcanhares, mirando o outro daquele modo que parecia lê-lo. Analisou-o por poucos segundos antes de constatar que tinha algo estranho. Após calçar as sapatilhas pretas, aproximou-se do maior em passos silenciosos, com um andar elegante e ar preocupado.

– Scott-san? Tudo bem? – Indagou, sentindo o cheiro forte de bebida que vinha do maior. – Arthur-san saiu para resolver alguns assuntos, se quiser esperá-lo... Aceita um chá?

_"Sempre prestativa! Muito bem, Honda Sakura! Agora pode confessar todos seus planos. Ou era só me deixar na merda?"_– Pensou em dizer. A língua do maior coçou, mas sua voz não saiu. A boca nem chegou a se mover. Na realidade, até se moveu, porém apenas para cair suavemente. Um lado seu queria gritar aquilo, só que a surpresa ganhou.

Honda Sakura estava simplesmente... linda. Não que já não fosse bonita quando usava os quimonos tradicionais, porém vestidos e coisas assim eram diferentes.

– Essas roupas...

– Ah! São muito estranhas? Arthur-san me deu, disse que deveria me acostumar um pouco...

As bochechas ganharam um tom rubro ao falar enquanto se dirigia até a porta para fechá-la. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de vestimenta, achava que ficava muito exposta. Bem, Scott concordava. Não que fosse reclamar, no momento. Se fosse ser sincero, por isso que gostou.

– Não são estranhas. Cai bem em você.

Ela ruborizou discretamente, e pareceu sinceramente feliz.

– Obrigada...

Precisava admitir: o maldito tinha um bom gosto para roupas. O decote de princesa deixava o colo ligeiramente exposto e marcava os seios de modo discreto. O vestido azul marinho ia justo até a cintura, antes de se soltar, e estava em harmonia com as longas meias pretas. Os tons escuros destacavam a pele alva. Podia apostar que tinha acessórios, um chapéu e sombrinha que combinavam. Arthur era mesmo um viadinho. Mas fez um bom trabalho. O ruivo chegou a enrubescer, só acordando quando os olhos cor de mel fixaram-se em si. Balançou a cabeça com leveza. O que estava fazendo? Comendo-a com os olhos?

– Scott-san? - Chamou, atenciosa. Aparentemente, não tinha reparado nada. Menos mal. - Erm... vou fazer o chá...

A morena foi até a cozinha, achando que seria bom o outro tomar algo quente, já que o cheiro de álcool era bem perceptível. O maior estava em um estado meio inebriado, olhando a menor ir de um lado ao outro enquanto aproveitava-se daquela visão o quanto fosse possível - e amaldiçoando Arthur por ser tão egoísta. Não podia simplesmente vesti-la daquele jeito e deixá-la em casa!

– Ele é mesmo uma bosta – resmungou, fechando a expressão. – Te deixando assim... sozinha.

Irritou-se novamente, agora tinha motivo em dobro para espancar o loiro. Todavia, alguma parte de si estava feliz, mesmo que seus planos tenham sido arruinados. Aquela situação conseguia ser melhor que suas violentas intenções iniciais!

– Sei que ele está ocupado, Scott-san. Agora o senhor pode ficar aqui e me fazer companhia até ele voltar. – Sorriu com leveza, comentando de modo calmo enquanto terminava de colocar a mesa baixa de centro. – Acomode-se, por favor.

Ajudou o ruivo a se sentar no sofá, ajoelhando-se para servir uma xícara com um pouco de leite e creme, bem como ele gostava. Porém, ao invés do chá, o maior tomou o pulso da garota, puxando-a para o sofá. A bebida quente contra sua pele fez com que soltasse uma exclamação de surpresa, elevando os olhos para o outro, sem entender.

_Ingênua_. Mil vezes ingênua.

– Se fosse você, não falaria essas coisas com tanta calma. Mal sabe os pensamentos sujos que tenho com você. – Sussurrou com seriedade. – Assim, eu vou te roubar... e nunca mais devolvo.

Os orbes esverdeados correram da face avermelhada e da expressão de choque para o colo agora encharcado. Assim, até parecia que era inocente. Scott estalou os lábios, curvando-se sobre a morena e apoiando a mão no estofado, prendendo-a com o próprio quadril. Rebaixando as pálpebras, o rapaz depositou um beijo superficial na pele exposta.

– Desculpe.

A voz não passou de um sussurro. A japonesa se encolheu e tentou recuar, sem muito sucesso, já que se via presa sob o outro. Fitou-o com desconserto, tentando afastá-lo educadamente com as mãos, o que, para Scott, não passava muito de um toque delicado.

– Tudo bem...

– Desculpe-me... - Parecia não ouvi-la. Suas palavras eram inúteis. - Desculpe. Mas não consigo. Não consigo resistir.

O volume da voz do garoto era baixo, mal se sobrepunha aos pingos de chuva que começavam a bater contra o vidro da janela, o que era recorrente no território inglês. A morena não conseguia fitá-lo diretamente, mas, de algum modo, sabia que tinha machucado Scott. A mão que ainda apertava seu pulso estava trêmula. Provavelmente era ela quem deveria se desculpar.

– Eu vou cuidar de você.

O ruivo emendou com resolução, deslizando a língua até o pescoço da garota e refazendo o caminho com demorados beijos, sugando a pele em certos pontos até onde o tecido permitia. Mesmo relutando, a menor não demorou a sentir o tórax subindo e descendo em um ritmo desenfreado, passando a mordiscar o próprio lábio inferior devido ao nervosismo.

Resistir era inútil. Ele nem precisava segurá-la, era só exercer a força certa para mantê-la ali, onde queria. Com as mãos livres, começou a desabotoar a parte de trás do vestido. Sakura tentou segurar a peça, o que só serviu para fazê-la se desequilibrar e cair de vez. Uma vez deitada, o ruivo conseguiu fazer com que a peça se soltasse, expondo o tronco da nipônica, que corou violentamente, cerrando as pálpebras com força e virando o rosto, como se pudesse evitar aquela situação.

O maior se deteve, fitando-a de baixo a cima com ardor, reparando como tons escuros caíam bem na mais baixa. A renda preta do sutiã - de renda francesa, dado para Sakura de Francine, como uma "surpresinha" para Arthur - combinava com ela. Arranhou levemente as costas da morena, cujos cabelos se espalhavam pelo estofado, seguindo aos seios, os quais pressionou levemente. Com o toque ousado, a nipônica voltou a mordiscar o próprio lábio inferior. Scott sorriu, em um misto de vitória e malícia.

– Pode ficar quieta, mas seu corpo não mente. Vê como até seus seios se encaixam em minhas mãos? Até parece que fui feito especialmente para te tocar.

– S-scott-san...

O mencionado afastou um pouco as alças, o suficiente para que caíssem pelos ombros frágeis, assim podendo tocar-lhe diretamente. Intercalou as pernas, ajeitando-se contra ela e se aproximando de modo que as respirações se misturassem, o que fazia ambos se arrepiarem.

– Me diz, Honda... - O tom era rouco e provocante. - Até onde ele foi? Aposto que nunca fez nada, não é? Arthur é mesmo um frouxo...

Estreitou os esverdeados, fixando-os nos lábios róseos enquanto os dedos se arrastavam pelos mamilos, ora os pressionando e ora contornando com os polegares. Scott inclinou o rosto, beijando-lhe o queixo, rosto e pescoço, satisfeito quando a outra finalmente deixou um gemido escapar, após muito se conter. Roçou os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dela, murmurando:

– Eu te quero, Sakura. Eu realmente... amo você.

Abriu lentamente os olhos âmbar, tentando fitar o maior de esguelha. Todo seu corpo se arrepiava com aquele hálito quente e aquele sussurro tão próximo. Espantou-se - mais como a forma com que seu nome soava tão bem quando o ruivo falava do que pela declaração em si. E não pensou em mais nada, nem mesmo no quanto Scott estava bêbado.

O ruivo tomou-lhe os lábios de modo voraz, conseguia inclusive sentir o gosto amargo do whiskey. Acompanhando os mamilos enrijecendo com seu toque, a outra parecia relaxar, o suficiente para fechar os olhos e levar a língua até a dele, embora de modo bem mais suave.

Após encerrar o beijo, desceu novamente pelo colo da garota, terminando de afastar a peça de modo que pudesse ter maior acesso aos seios elevados. Mordeu carinhosamente um dos mamilos – podia ser normalmente bruto, mas não era como se quisesse machucá-la - e o sugou, ouvindo-a ofegar. Segurou uma das pernas dela contra o próprio quadril, ajeitando-a de tal modo que conseguia esfregar a coxa contra a região íntima da menor, friccionando-a. Sakura não demorou muito a começar a gemer continuadamente, sentindo-se quente, muito quente, ainda tímida, mas ao menos parara de se conter tanto.

Por simples capricho, após dar a mesma atenção ao outro seio, abriu o sutiã que a outra usava e o retirou, aproveitando para fazer o mesmo com o vestido. Queria admirá-la. Sakura chegou a se encolher como se quisesse ser engolida pelo sofá, mas antes que pudesse se esconder, o ruivo segurou-lhe ambas as mãos com cuidado e as manteve presas contra o estofado acima de sua cabeça.

– Não... Eu quero te ver.

Sussurrou, os esverdeados cobertos de desejo. Com a mão livre, afrouxou a gravata, puxando-a de modo lento e provocante. Tanto que, mesmo envergonhada, a japonesa não foi capaz de desviar o olhar. O coração batia alucinado. Scott chegou a abrir um sorriso de canto ao perceber a atenção que finalmente recebia, aproveitando para retirar de uma vez o casaco azul, embora tivesse se demorado um pouco devido aos botões. Só então elevou uma das pernas dela, puxando a meia 7/8 com as pontas dos dedos, de modo lento, beijando a parte interna das coxas e assim prosseguindo até o tornozelo, sem se atrever a quebrar o contato visual um instante sequer.

Eram olhos semelhantes aos de Arthur, mas totalmente diferentes. O modo como era refletida neles... nunca sentira algo assim antes. Só isso já era capaz de mantê-la arrepiada, embora Scott fizesse questão de continuar o trabalho com aqueles toques. Suas pernas tremiam de excitação.

– Você é tão linda, Sakura.

Disse, quando, por fim, retirou as duas meias, deixando-a somente de calcinha. Lambeu os próprios lábios, ouvindo a respiração pesada da menor, finalmente tocando-a sobre o tecido da peça íntima. Começou a acariciar a região, enquanto se inclinava e roçava os lábios pela barriga alheia, contornando o umbigo com a língua. Chegou a ameaçar ir ao baixo ventre dela, mas se desviou, suspirando de satisfação ao sentir o tecido úmido, mordendo-lhe a parte interna da coxa e depositando beijos na região.

Dando-se por satisfeito, ouvindo os gemidos mais espontâneos da japonesa, retirou a peça restante, afastando-lhe ligeiramente as coxas para que pudesse se abaixar e começar a usar a língua, não demorando a encontrar o ponto sensível. A essa altura, ela gemia sem pudor algum, Scott só não fazia o mesmo por estar um pouco... ocupado.

Sakura chegou a arquear as costas, retirando-a suavemente do sofá, ao mesmo tempo levando as mãos aos fios avermelhados do outro. Segurou-os com força, puxando de modo que fez o outro grunhir, porém não reclamou. Erguendo os orbes, via a expressão de êxtase na face da nipônica e seus olhos âmbar parecendo enevoados de prazer. Não demorou muito a atingir o orgasmo, deixando escapar dos lábios avermelhados um gemido alto – este inicialmente abafado pela chuva e, posteriormente, por Scott. Reiniciava um beijo sem pausas, enquanto encaixava-se entre as pernas da mais baixa e abria a própria blusa. Queria senti-la contra si. Só isso.

Após liberar também o membro, já totalmente rígido, interrompeu o beijo. Ambos estavam sem fôlego, mas não era como se isso fosse fazer o escocês parar. Mordeu demoradamente o pescoço dela, em seguida prendendo o lóbulo da orelha entre os dentes, massageando-o com a língua antes de deixar escapar naturalmente. Gemia roucamente, fazendo com que a nipônica o acompanhasse, especialmente quando se colocou dentro dela.

Mesmo relaxada, sabia que devia incomodar, então esperou que ela se acostumasse. A respiração pesada do escocês denunciava seu estado de excitação. Sustentando-se nos joelhos, firmou a garota pela cintura e fitou bem sua expressão antes de decidir iniciar as investidas. Sabia o quanto Sakura podia ser orgulhosa, por isso, apesar da visão nublada e todas aquelas sensações prazerosas, do corpo quente contra o seu, que lhe apertava de modo dolorosamente bom, ela tinha toda sua atenção.

Tudo o que preenchia a sala eram gemidos. No último instante, Honda se agarrou ao maior, pressionando o corpo ao dele e arranhando-lhe as costas quando atingiu o ápice mais uma vez. Scott não conseguiu, mesmo que quisesse, conter um gemido mais alto, o corpo coberto de suor. Mas estava plenamente satisfeito após tê-la para si. Apoiando-se nos antebraços, evitou que caísse por cima da menor com todo seu peso, beijando-lhe carinhosamente a testa por entre os fios que ali grudavam.

Queria falar algo. Realmente tomá-la para si. Mas – lá no fundo – sabia que não devia. Quando se soltou de si, ela parecia atordoada. Suspirou, saindo de cima da outra e passando as mãos pelos cabelos antes de acender um cigarro.

– Será nosso segredo.

Concluiu, por fim. Ao menos uma vez, quis agir como uma criança mimada. Não queria estragar tudo para os três. Ele sabia, e Sakura provavelmente sabia que ele sabia, que não era simples questão de sentimentos. Política, economia... Para _eles_ não bastava amar. Amar não era o bastante.

Ia em direção a porta, porém se deteve no último passo. Aproximou-se rapidamente da nipônica, que também tinha se recomposto – ao menos um pouco – e tirou o cigarro da boca para aproximar as faces.

– Mas não se engane. Você ainda será minha.

Disse convicto. Esboçou um sorriso somente com o canto dos lábios antes de se virar, deixando a japonesa para trás com uma expressão surpresa e um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Rebaixando as pálpebras, abaixou a cabeça, comentando casualmente em um tom suave.

– Pegue um guarda-chuva emprestado. Tenha certeza de trazer de volta.

O escocês arregalou os olhos e não se atreveu a virar-se para trás. Colocou uma das mãos no bolso e pegou um dos guarda-chuvas da entrada, o cigarro pendendo nos lábios, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

– Obrigado, Honda.

Talvez amar não fosse o bastante. Mas era o suficiente.


End file.
